Be With Me
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Set after Charlie and Joey spent their first night together, what if a few simple decisions could have helped things turn out differently...?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new story. I hope you like it. It's set after Charlie and Joey got together on the show. The first chapter has some of the original dialogue but CJ lovers will notice the obvious differences. This is a ten chapter piece and it's already written so I will start posting it up like I do with the others. Enjoy! I hope! I always get nervous when I post a new story up... So, yes. I hope you like it. Love, IJKS xx_

**Be With Me**

**Chapter One**

It was the morning after the night before and Charlie was concentrating on the road, although her thoughts were quickly and easily distracted. She could hardly believe that she and Joey were finally a proper couple. Joey had given her an ultimatum of be with her now or lose her forever and when it had come to the crunch, Charlie had known whole-heartedly that she couldn't let her walk away. So they had driven down to the beach and talked honestly about their feelings. Charlie had refused to let herself panic and run away and instead she'd been open about them and they'd finally taken the plunge and committed themselves to each other. They'd kissed for a long time in the front seat of Charlie's car and it had been so incredible that Charlie had feigned work to Ruby and sneaked away to a hotel to spend the night with the woman she had surprised herself so much by falling in love with. They'd hardly slept all night as they'd wrapped themselves up in each other. Their love making had been gentle and loving, unlike anything Charlie had ever experienced before. And she doubted it would be something she would ever forget. And when they'd finally exhausted themselves, having finally released all the pent up tension that had existed between them for weeks, they had kissed until the sun began to rise and creep through the curtains. Only a few days ago, the idea of giving in and letting Joey lie in her arms while they played with each other's hair and fingers or stroked each other's skin and kissed each other's lips, had been abhorrent to Charlie. But doing it, and thinking about it now, nothing had ever felt so right before. She was in love. And she was happy about it. Pulling up to the side of the road, she and Joey gazed at each other, feeling shy.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked as they undid their seatbelts.

Joey nodded and smiled. She was definitely okay. She had been dreaming of finally being with Charlie for weeks now and she had not been disappointed. It had been her first... second, third and fourth time since what had happened with Robbo and Joey had been exceptionally nervous. She was in love with Charlie but she was shy of her body and a little frightened at being touched. But Charlie had understood that and she'd been so tender. There had also been a lot of pressure, Joey felt. Charlie may have slept with more than one man before but she had never been with a woman. Joey had been terrified that if it hadn't gone well, Charlie would have changed her mind about her and that was a thought she couldn't bear. But everything had gone perfectly. It had been beautiful and romantic and she knew she would be reliving those glorious moments over and over again. It was strange to think that just yesterday morning, Joey had been intent on getting as far away from Charlie as possible. And now they had never felt so close. She admitted as much to Charlie who immediately let a wave of sadness rush over her. She felt terrible for the way she'd messed Joey around, especially when she was so fragile. And she could hardly believe how much time she had wasted when she and Joey could have been so happy, like they were now.

"I never thought this could actually happen!" Joey grinned.

Charlie felt the overwhelming need to apologise, explaining yet again just how scared she had been of admitting her feelings.

"Are you still scared now?" Joey asked seriously.

Charlie barely needed to think about it before she shook her head. Of course part of her was terrified but the part that felt like it would always win out now was her love for Joey. She felt like as long as they were together, they could face anything. Joey smiled. It was infectious. Charlie couldn't fail to smile back, thinking that Joey looked so beautiful, all tired in the morning sun. She looked almost as perfect as she had the night before, quietly confident in the moonlight.

"But it would be nice if we could just take off!" Charlie admitted, still smiling.

Joey studied her face thoughtfully. She reached out to hold her hand and felt a spark rush up her arm at the mere contact.

"Why don't we?" she suggested.

Charlie turned back to her in surprise.

"Go away?" she queried.

Joey nodded.

"It'd be nice to spend some time together," she ventured. "You know, away from Summer Bay, gossip and pressure. We could just... get away from everything, learn to be together."

Charlie beamed at her. The idea sounded perfect.

"I'll call work when I get home," she said. "And I'll book a hotel somewhere. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Joey replied honestly.

They grinned at each other. Charlie licked her lips as she studied Joey's face. She really was amazing. Daring to lean forward, Charlie closed the gap between them. Joey was surprised but responded quickly. She placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder, pulling her closer and letting their contact develop. She touched her tongue delicately against Charlie's lips, which parted immediately as their kiss began to deepen. Finally drawing away, both were giggling nervously and blushing. It all felt so new and exciting, even though they had kissed several times now.

"Well, I'd better go and tell them that I'm not going to take that job anymore," Joey said.

She looked worried for a moment.

"This is what you want, isn't it, Charlie?" she checked. "You're not regretting anything? You want to be with me?"

Charlie pulled her in for another kiss. It took both their breaths away.

"I definitely want to be with you," she said. "I love you."

Joey's smile widened, although she hadn't thought it possible.

"I love you too," she said.

Charlie smiled back and then sighed. She turned to gaze out of the windscreen. Joey touched her arm gently.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I'm just thinking about how I'm going to have to start telling people," she admitted. "I want to tell Ruby. She needs to know first."

Joey nodded. She was well aware of how close the girls were and getting Ruby's approval would be essential to them moving on as a proper couple.

"Would it be easier if we told her together?" she asked, worried that she was overstepping the mark.

Charlie turned back to, touched yet again that Joey cared so much for her. She didn't think she'd ever felt so special before in all her life. She nodded.

"I'd really like that," she said. "Thank you."

Joey squeezed her hand tenderly, pleased that Charlie really wanted to make this work and face the world together.

"Maybe tonight before we go," Charlie said thoughtfully. "But then... no, we should wait until we're back from our trip. I can't just drop it on her and then take off. That wouldn't be fair, would it?"

"Probably not," Joey agreed.

"So, when we get back?"

Joey nodded.

"And tonight, I'll come and get you from your place at around five and we can head out," Charlie suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Joey agreed.

They continued to smile so happily at each other.

"Well, I'd better let you go," Joey said.

She paused, wondering how they ought to say goodbye. Charlie solved the problem by pulling her in for another kiss.

"I'm so happy, Charlie," Joey admitted when they parted.

"So am I," Charlie replied. "I mean, I'm worried about how things will change now... what people will think but... what I really care about, more than any of that, is you. As long as we're together, everything else will be okay."

"It will," Joey promised.

They kissed one more time before Joey climbed out the car in order to go to the docks and cancel her forthcoming job. She stayed by the side of the road and waved, giddy as a school girl, as Charlie drove home. Neither Charlie nor Joey had realised that Ruby had seen the whole thing on her way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter two. Charlie and Joey are coming out to Ruby. Some bits are taken from the show, which I am sure you will recognise but I'm elaborated by myself! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Two**

Charlie was smiling stupidly to herself as she packed up a small bag in preparation for her trip with Joey. She could hardly believe how much she was looking forward to a weekend of staying away from prying eyes and just being happy with her girlfriend. Girlfriend. That word seemed so strange but so right. It was surreal. She jumped when she heard the front door burst open. Within seconds, Ruby had appeared in the doorway.

"Rubes!" Charlie exclaimed, feeling like she had been caught out. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Tell me I didn't see..."

Ruby trailed off and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you packing for?" she asked.

"Oh! Um... I've been booked onto a training course at work at the last minute," Charlie lied. "I was going to tell you when you got home. I..."

"Liar," Ruby accused.

Charlie blanched.

"What?" she managed.

"Did they book you on while you working all night?" Ruby asked.

"I..."

"No, they didn't. And there is no training course. You spent the night with Joey, didn't you?"

Charlie dropped the t-shirt she'd begun to fold. She swallowed.

"With Joey?" she squeaked. "How do you...?"

"I saw you, Charlie! I saw you pashing her!" Ruby bellowed.

Charlie began to protest. Her heart was racing. She wasn't ready for this. And she hadn't expected her to react so badly.

"I don't know it happened," Charlie finally said.

Ruby's eyes widened.

"But Joey and I are in love with each other."

Ruby shook her head and backed swiftly away.

"No way," she said. "You can't be. You're not gay, Charlie."

"I don't know what I am," Charlie told her. "I just... I love Joey and there's nothing I can do about it. I tried to... to ignore it but I just... I can't anymore. I love her."

"Would you stop saying that?" Ruby begged.

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened up, Ruby was still glaring at her.

"I'm sorry you found out like this," the police officer said reasonably. "I was honestly going to tell you after..."

"When?" Ruby asked. "After your 'training course'?"

Charlie nodded.

"Joey and I are going away for a weekend to..."

"Have uninterrupted lesbian sex?" Ruby squeaked.

She pulled a disgusted face. Charlie felt her heart sinking lower and lower.

"To spend time together," she corrected. "This is all so new and we just... we need a chance to get to know each properly and..."

"How new is new, Charlie?" Ruby asked.

"Last night was the first time we had..."

Ruby covered her ears and begged Charlie not to say anymore. The thought horrified and confused her. Charlie had always and only been interested in men. How could she change just like that? It didn't make sense.

"Ruby, I knew this would be a shock but you've never had a problem with gay people before..." Charlie tried, feeling helpless.

"No, I don't have a problem with people being gay," Ruby agreed.

Her voice was ridiculously shrill but she couldn't seem to tone it down.

"I have a problem with my straight sister suddenly declaring that she's a lesbian!"

"I'm not declaring anything!" Charlie argued, finally losing her temper. "What? Did you think I just woke up one day and thought, hey, this will be interesting. I'll give girls a whirl! Ruby, I have been so messed up over this whole thing. I've been fighting my feeling and breaking Joey's heart for weeks and I would have hoped that the day I finally started to accept myself, you might actually love me enough to try and accept me too!"

Ruby looked abashed for a moment. She fiddled with her hair, her mind reeling.

"I'm going back to school," she said. "I can't handle this right now. Have a good weekend with your girlfriend."

She stormed out. Charlie flopped onto the bed. Her joyful mood was well and truly over. Facing the ceiling and closing her eyes Charlie dug into her pocket and called Joey, bursting into tears as soon as she heard her voice.

* * *

Half an hour later, Charlie and Joey were seated on the sofa together in Charlie's living room. Charlie was resting comfortable against Joey's chest, although she was feeling very worked up. She explained in detail what had happened between her and Ruby.

"I just wish I'd been given the chance to tell her properly," Charlie sighed.

She snuggled against Joey a little more and they held hands. It felt strange to be facing a problem with someone on her side. Charlie was so used to handling everything alone.

"We both knew it was going to be a shock," Joey ventured. "It was a shock for both of us too. And we had time to get used to it."

"I know but she wasn't just shocked. She looked absolutely disgusted."

Tears crept from Charlie's eyes. They landed on Joey's chest, causing her to sit them both up and gaze at Charlie's beautiful but sad face. She wiped away her tears with her thumbs.

"She'll come round," she said. "She loves you, Charlie. You two have a bond that can't be broken."

Charlie sighed heavily. She'd always feared that one day, something would happen to destroy her relationship with Ruby but she'd never thought this would be it. She'd never thought this was an option.

"It feels right being with you, Joey," Charlie said. "I hate being made to feel it's something to apologise for. I spent long enough doing that to myself. I just want to be happy for us."

"So be happy," Joey replied simply and sincerely.

They met in a soft kiss and then sprung abruptly apart when they heard Ruby's voice.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" the teenager shrieked.

"Ruby!" Charlie said, leaping up out of her chair.

Ruby headed back towards the kitchen, ready to flee. It wasn't even lunch time and she'd seen her supposedly heterosexual sister kiss a woman multiple times. It was too weird.

"Ruby, don't walk out on me again!" Charlie begged, giving chase.

Ruby turned around before she reached the door.

"You know what?" she said. "I came home to tell you I love you and that I'm going to support you or whatever but it doesn't mean I'm not completely freaking out, Charlie!"

Charlie let her tears flow freely.

"You shoving this in my face isn't helping," Ruby snapped.

Charlie was quick to anger.

"How was I meant to know you'd come back!"

"I live here!"

"You're meant to be in school!"

"Well sorry if I can't concentrate! You see, my big sister's just announced that she likes having sex with girls!"

"I like having sex with Joey!" Charlie burst out.

She then flushed and couldn't help but laugh. Ruby just pulled a face.

"What I mean is, it's Joey. It's not about being gay or bi or..."

She sighed.

"I don't have a clue what I am. I don't know what this means for my life. But I'm in love with Joey and you know what? I'm happy about it! I have never been so happy in all my life, Ruby. I have never been with someone so loving and kind, who makes me feel like the most special person in the world. I didn't know feeling like this was possible. I didn't think I deserved it even if it was. But I've got it and you can hate me or judge me as much as you like but I'm not walking away from her. I'm not letting her go."

Charlie turned a little breathlessly, facing away from Ruby and closing her eyes. Ruby stared at her. She'd never heard Charlie be that open and that passionate about anyone before. She wondered for the first time if this thing might be real. In the lounge, Joey was stunned to hear just how Charlie felt about her. Despite the difficult circumstances, she was thrilled. Standing up, she ventured uncertainly into the kitchen.

"Guys," she said.

Both girls looked at her.

"Why don't we sit down and talk this through?"

Ruby nodded and sat down in the chair nearest the fridge freezer. Charlie swallowed and stalled for time by making hot drinks. Joey came over and touched her hands, nudging her to sit down while she finished with the beverages. Ruby observed their interaction. Charlie, who was always so in control, seemed completely willing to do what Joey suggested. They gazed at each other for a moment and Ruby was startled to see pure love between them. Charlie moved to sit a little awkwardly at the head of the table. Joey finished their drinks and sat beside her, opposite Ruby.

"So, what is there to say?" Ruby asked.

She glared at Joey.

"Except that you've somehow managed to seduce a straight woman? Do you get extra points for that?"

"Ruby!" Charlie said.

She did not want anyone laying into Joey.

"If anyone started this, it was me, okay? Not Joey."

"You made the first move?" Ruby asked incredulously.

She didn't believe it.

"You were right that day when you said that there was something between Joey and I," Charlie began.

Joey looked surprised. She hadn't been told about any conversation like that.

"But it wasn't a one-sided thing. I was far from ready to admit it then but I was already falling so fast for Joey. It was already too late to go back, even then."

"And how did you manage to get from an attraction to..."

She pulled yet another face.

"When did she make a move on you?"

Joey shifted a little uncomfortably.

"There was something between us from the start," Charlie said firmly. "And it wasn't about anyone 'making a move'. There was just so much chemistry between us. We nearly kissed... and I started it. And then I ran away."

"Why couldn't you keep running?" Ruby asked.

She didn't want to be horrible but she couldn't understand how this had happened. She was straight and she would never be able to entertain the thought of doing it with a woman. She was still getting her head around the idea of one day doing it with a boy, with Xavier. How could you just switch teams like that?

"I tried," Charlie said. "Joey will confirm that I tried!"

The lovers exchanged a glance. Joey nodded.

"It wasn't a decision that either of us made, Ruby," she said. "It just happened."

"We were driving each other crazy," Charlie said. "Or maybe I was driving us both crazy. I don't know. But she was leaving me... after everything with Robbo and I... I had to make her stay. I needed her. So I kissed her."

Ruby wrinkled her nose in distaste. Then she frowned.

"The Robbo thing was weeks ago," she realised. "Have you been doing it since then?"

"Do you have to focus on the sex side of things?" Charlie asked, exasperated.

"I'm sorry but that's pretty much what it's about!" Ruby argued.

"No, it's not," Joey said gently.

Both women turned to face her.

"It's about falling in love with each other," she said. "Look, Ruby, we didn't plan any of this. I was absolutely stunned when I realised that Charlie liked me. I mean, I never thought I'd ever be so lucky as to be loved by someone like her. But it's real. It's happening. And I know how much you and Charlie love each other so can't you just support her? Even if you don't like me or me being with her... can't you just...?"

"I do like you," Ruby said quietly.

Charlie couldn't help but smile.

"I think you're nice. You're funny. And you're really brave. And I've never heard Charlie speak about anyone the way she's spoken about you. She doesn't do relationships. She doesn't do love. She never has."

Charlie cleared her throat self-consciously. She didn't want Joey to think badly of her before they'd even started.

"I just... it's a lot to get my head around."

Both women nodded.

"We know," Charlie said. "It's been a really confusing time."

"But now you're all secure and like... a couple now?" Ruby asked, wanting to get her facts right.

Charlie turned and smiled lovingly at Joey who smiled back. Ruby found the interaction very interesting.

"Yeah," Charlie confirmed. "We are."

"And you're going to be all out and proud and everything?"

Charlie nearly choked. Joey instinctively reached out to hold her hand. She was thrilled when Charlie didn't pull away. Ruby studied the physical contact between them. It was definitely weird to see her sister holding hands with another girl. But Charlie looked strangely comfortable.

"I'm not about to join in a parade," Charlie told her. "And the reason we want to go away this weekend is because we want to be strong and united, we want to know who we are as a couple. But yes, when we get home, we will start telling people about us."

"Dad and Morag?"

Charlie nodded.

"And Leah?"

"We'll tell her next. It's her house and that's only fair."

Ruby nodded, still looking at Charlie and Joey's clasped hands. She sighed heavily and looked at their faces.

"Well then, I guess I'll get used to the idea," she said.

Charlie smiled in relief.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed. "I love you, Charlie. I'm not going to destroy us because you've fallen in love with someone lovely, just because she's a girl."

Joey smiled too, feeling shy.

"And hey, there's an upside," Charlie said more cheerfully. "From now on, whenever Joey stays over you won't have to give up your room!"

"Woah!" Ruby said, leaping to her feet. "That is far too much information!"

Charlie giggled and blushed at her over-share. It was strange that all these honest notions about her relationship with Joey were tumbling out of her.

"Okay, I really do have to get back to school," Ruby said. "But... we're cool. I can cope. And I'll do my very best to keep quiet until you're ready to tell."

"Thanks," Charlie said, hoping she'd keep to her word.

She stood up and tentatively embraced her sister. Joey watched from her chair and smiled, glad that there was some kind of resolution.

"What time are you leaving for your romantic weekend away?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I was going to wait until you got home from school to say goodbye," Charlie said.

"You don't have to wait," Ruby said. "Leah's back tonight anyway so just go and get the most out of your weekend, okay?"

She refused to entertain the connotations to what she'd just said. She hugged Charlie again and said goodbye. Charlie sank back into her chair. She and Joey held hands. Ruby suddenly rushed back inside. Charlie panicked for a moment until Ruby hugged Joey.

"I didn't want you to feel left out," she grinned before skipping off again, her mind still reeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shyness kicked in when Charlie arrived at the reception desk of the hotel. For the drive, she had been happy. She and Joey had talked and laughed the whole way, pausing only to put the stereo on and sing loudly with the windows down. Charlie couldn't remember ever being as happy as she was now. No man had ever treated her the way Joey did and with just one look, she felt completely adored. But now, attempting to book a double room for herself and her female partner was a little nerve wracking. Joey stepped up and held her hand carefully, out of sight of the receptionist who was smiling with standard hospitality.

"We have a room booked in the name of Charlotte Buckton," Joey said, opting to take the lead.

Charlie smiled gratefully at her and kept a firm hold of her hand. The woman looked the reservation up on the computer. She looked back at them. Charlie flushed.

"A double room, is it?" the woman checked.

"That's right," Joey said without hesitation.

She smiled cheerfully. The woman smiled back and processed them. Charlie began to relax. There had been no raised eyebrows, no judgement and no disgust. It made her feel immediately better. She too managed a smile as the receptionist swiped her credit card and handed them the electronic key to their room.

"You're up on the third floor, room 315. Would you like someone to help you with your bags?"

"No, we're fine," Charlie said pleasantly. "Thank you."

They continued to hold hands as they made their way to the lift.

"That wasn't so bad," Charlie admitted.

The lift doors opened and Joey beamed at her as they stepped inside. She had worried a little that Charlie would get to the front door and backtrack. She had been afraid that every little step would be a step too far and Charlie would change her mind. They'd checked into a hotel the night before but both ha been so full of lust that even Charlie hadn't blanched at booking them in. A naughty smile crept onto Joey's face as the thought about just how amazing their night had been.

"What?" Charlie asked curiously as they flew up to the third floor.

"I was just thinking about last night," Joey replied.

Charlie grinned too as memories flashed through her mind. She squeezed Joey's hand and they stepped out of the lift together. Turning right, they threaded their way down the corridor and stopped at the right door. Charlie set her bags down and so did Joey. Just as Charlie was about to swipe the card in the door in order to let them in, Joey leant forward and kissed her. Surprised but thrilled, Charlie kissed her back. A man and woman walked down the corridor. Charlie and Joey barely noticed.

"This is going to be a weekend to remember," Charlie said certainly when their lips finally parted.

She turned and let them into the room, closing the door quickly, dropping their bags and pulling Joey closer again. Their kisses became more urgent. Joey nudged Charlie carefully back towards the bed. Within seconds, they had tumbled onto the mattress, still kissing. Coming up for air, Joey smiled and gazed at Charlie's face.

"Never in all my life did I ever think I'd be so lucky as to be with someone as amazing as you," she said sincerely.

Charlie reached up and stroked Joey's hair. She smiled into her face, taking in her features and thinking about just how lucky she was.

"I think I'm the lucky one, Joey," she said seriously.

Joey laughed. Charlie shifted so that Joey was lying on the mattress too. They turned on their sides, bodies pressed close and looked at each other.

"I don't deserve you," Charlie said.

"Charlie..."

"I've hurt you so much and you... you've been so patient and so loving. You... You mean everything to me, Joey and I can't believe I came so close to losing you."

Joey held Charlie's hand. She lifted it to her lips and kissed it gently.

"For every tear I've cried," she said. "For every day that I waited... to be here with you now makes everything worthwhile."

Charlie blushed. She was sure she didn't deserve Joey and all the love she offered but she was happy to accept it. Leaning forward and unsure of what to say, she kissed her. Guiding her backwards onto the bed, she let her lips trail down Joey's jaw, neck and collarbone. She touched her hand to her breast, in awe of a body that she was starting to get to know very well.

"I've never been in love before," she whispered. "And I'm so happy that the first and last person I'll love is you."

Joey opened her mouth in surprise at Charlie's level of devotion. Charlie made her laugh in surprise by kissing her again, immediately deepening it. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, pulling her closer and feeling their hearts beat together.

"I've never loved anyone before either," the deckhand ventured. "I must have been waiting for the best."

Charlie beamed at her and kissed her again. They were interrupted by Joey's tummy rumbling, making them laugh.

"Hungry?" Charlie asked.

"Nope," Joey lied.

Charlie shrugged herself down Joey's body. She lifted her t-shirt and kissed her abdomen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked it.

Joey's stomach growled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Charlie said.

She pressed her lips against Joey's smooth, warm skin again and then climbed off the bed. Pulling Joey with her, she announced that they were heading out to get some food in the finest restaurant they could find and that it was all Charlie's treat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I don't know if you've read the new spoilers but I have and I am officially switching off. I can't bear the show anymore. I'll keep writing for now and I'll check for spoilers to see if Home and Away will actually fix their ridiculous storylines. But aside from that, my optimism is gone and watching the show is over. For now though, enjoy the next chapter. It's short but sweet – I hope! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Four**

"Charlie, this place is seriously expensive," Joey squeaked when the waiter had sat them, taken a note of their drinks orders and left them to look through the menu.

Her eyes widened at every new price. Charlie couldn't help but smile and think she was utterly adorable.

"When do I ever do anything really fun?" Charlie asked.

Joey looked puzzled.

"I work, I mess you around, I look out for Ruby, I sleep and I go running," Charlie said. "I think you and I deserve a little bit of a treat."

Joey smiled back at her.

"Especially as you've lost one of those," she said.

Now it was Charlie's turn to look confused.

"You don't mess me around anymore."

Charlie beamed at her and reached for her hand across the table. She was glad that they had gone away. It gave them a chance to be together, to feel natural and happy and relaxed and keep away from the prying eyes in Summer Bay. Once they had got used to being a proper couple in private, Charlie hoped she would have the strength to go public back home. The thought was scary but she was determined to give her relationship with Joey a fighting chance.

"Order whatever you want," she instructed.

Joey nodded a little uncertainly and retracted her hand in order to hold and study the menu properly.

* * *

After their meal, Charlie and Joey strolled out of the restaurant hand in hand in the direction of the hotel. It was a fifteen minute journey and they were glad to be walking off such a lot of rich food. Joey found herself unable to stop smiling. Charlie let her go in order to pull her closer by wrapping her arm around Joey's shoulders.

"I'm so happy," Joey said.

Then she blushed. She hadn't exactly meant to swoon out loud. Charlie smiled and hugged her a little tighter as they continued their pace.

"Me too," she said. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me one last chance," Charlie told her. "I can't even explain how I'd be feeling if you'd just left. When Aden told me that you were going on a long haul, I thought I was going to die. I..."

"Aden told you?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "When I went to make sure he was alright. He said he hadn't seen much of you but that you were going away. I just kept thinking, no, she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would she?"

Joey sighed and guilt washed over her.

"I might have," she admitted.

She stopped and turned to face Charlie, taking hold of her hands.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me again," she explained.

"I never wanted to stop seeing you," Charlie replied. "I..."

She shook her head.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

Charlie felt embarrassed to admit the truth but she wanted to always be honest with Joey from here on out.

"I've cried myself to sleep every single night since I lost you."

Joey felt a strange fluttering in her chest. Every moment seemed to bring a new kind of realisation of just how Charlie felt about her. It made her feel special.

"So did I," she confessed.

Charlie reached out and stroked Joey's cheek. She leant in and captured her lips with her own, wrapping her arms around her and holding her as close as humanly possible. They turned and continued walking together, still hand in hand. Charlie's heart was still racing. It felt so unreal to actually be here with Joey. When she'd realised she had feelings for another woman, it had shocked and confused her so much. She'd never believed that she'd ever reconcile it enough in her heart that she could actually get over her fears and go for what she really wanted. All she hoped now was that it would last. Now that she knew what it was like to be with someone so amazing and someone who loved her so much, she hoped that she wouldn't make a mistake and lose her. She didn't drop Joey's hand when they walked through the foyer of the hotel towards the elevator. And once the lift doors had closed on them, she pulled her in for another kiss that lasted until they reached the third floor. They made their way to their room, both eager for another beautiful night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Charlie and Joey held each other close as they stood in the centre of their hotel room. Joey tenderly brushed her lips against Charlie's and settled her hands on her hips. Charlie kissed her gently as she lost herself in the moment. It felt so right, so natural and so perfect to be here with Joey tonight. For all the fear she'd held in her heart all this time, it was matched with elation now. Joey drew away ever so slowly and gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"You're amazing," she said.

She smiled at the way Charlie blushed so bashfully. Charlie leant in and kissed her again. She moved her hands to the centre of Joey's back and pulled her in a little closer as their intimacy deepened. She guided them to the mattress, never allowing their lips to part as Joey stretched out on her back and Charlie leant over her. She still couldn't stop herself from marvelling at kissing Joey. It was different than kissing a man. Joey's lips were so soft and warm. There was no stubble and it was strangely inviting to feel their breasts pressed together and to inhale the scent of her perfume.

"I never want this moment to end," Charlie admitted.

Joey reached up and stroked Charlie's face, smiling.

"It doesn't have to," she said.

She pulled her in closer for yet more kisses.

* * *

By the early hours of the morning, Charlie and Joey were slowly coming around to the idea of sleeping. They had kissed for hours and eventually it had led to their second love making session in as many days. Charlie still felt nervous that she wasn't any good at it. Everything still felt so new and she was anxious about not being able to please a woman. But Joey certainly seemed to have enjoyed herself and Charlie found her responses encouraging. And as for being on the receiving end, Charlie didn't think she'd ever enjoyed sex so much. Joey had provided her with wave after delicious wave of pleasure. Charlie felt like she was losing her virginity all over again but this time, she was doing it properly. Everything she'd always thought she'd enjoyed from a man seemed redundant now. Joey knew her so well and wanted to please her so much that she had succeeded in taking her to heights Charlie hadn't realised existed until now.

"What do you think it's going to be like when we get home?" Charlie asked.

She stroked her fingertips up and down Joey's arm.

"It's up to you, I guess," Joey said. "You know... whether you want to tell people or not."

"Do you want me to?"

Joey studied her face and considered her options. She did want people to know. She didn't want to hide anything. She was thrilled and proud that Charlie had chosen to be with her and if she had the choice then she would shout it from the rooftops. Anxiously, she nodded. Charlie leant in to kiss her.

"I think we should talk to Leah first," she said. "I mean, it's her house and I doubt Brett would let me stay over with you so you'd have to come to me!"

Joey couldn't help but grin at the thought of sleeping over at her girlfriend's house. It made Charlie giggle.

"How do you think Brett will cope?" she asked more seriously. "Will you tell him?"

"He'll hate it," Joey said certainly. "He hates me being gay by myself, let alone having a partner but that's his problem, not ours."

"Well um... you know, maybe if he gives you hassle, you could spend lots of time at my place?" Charlie suggested. "You could be there permanently if you like."

The words were out before she'd really thought about them and they surprised her. She didn't do commitment and she had certainly never contemplated living with anyone before but being here in Joey's arms felt more perfect than anything she'd ever experienced before and it was very easy to get carried away.

"Are you serious?" Joey asked, staring at her.

Charlie panicked.

"It's probably too soon," she said quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm rushing things. I mean, it's only our second night together and I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

Joey silenced her with a searing kiss that took her breath away.

"I love the idea of living with you, Charlie," she said honestly.

Charlie smiled and began to relax a little. She kissed Joey again, letting her lips trace their way along her jaw, down her neck and to her collarbone.

"Well, maybe when we get back, we can pack you back up again and... well, we'd definitely need to tell Leah in that case because there is no way I'm sharing with Ruby when you're in the house! Now that I've got you, I'm not spending any longer away from you than I have to," Charlie said.

Joey reached up and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Joey asked.

"Maybe a couple of times but if you want to tell me again..." Charlie replied.

"I am so in love with you that I can hardly breathe," Joey said honestly. "You make my world complete and I don't think I could live without you."

They kissed again. Charlie continued to lean over her, pressing their bodies together.

"I love you too," Charlie said. "And neither of us will ever have to discover what life is like without each other. I've messed up a lot of things and a lot of relationships in my life but I am never going to let you go."


	6. Chapter 6

_I had some potentially good news today so I thought I would celebrate. As most of you know, I am trying to get my novel published. I sent a proposal to one of many, many publishers and they have now requested to see the full manuscript. Obviously nothing is guaranteed and I am forcing myself not to get carried away, but it's the first hint of acceptance that I have had from any of them so it's potentially very exciting. I'll let you know if they decide to go ahead. I should hear back from them in a month or so. It's all pretty exciting so I thought I would post my joy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

The following day, Charlie and Joey barely left their hotel room. Too wrapped up in each other, they completely forgot about breakfast and lunch and only remembered dinner when they happened upon the room service menu.

"Do you want to order from here?" Charlie asked.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner," Joey told her.

"Oh, you don't have to," Charlie said, aware that Joey was currently unemployed.

She didn't want her to feel pressure to get a job before she was ready. Charlie's salary was sufficient for both of them for now and around Joey, she felt wave after wave of generosity engulf her.

"I want to," Joey said.

* * *

Finally getting showered and dressed, the couple headed out of the hotel and into the world.

"It won't be fancy like your place yesterday," Joey said.

She worried that her offering wouldn't be as good as something Charlie could get them. Charlie smiled at her and squeezed her hand for a moment in order to reassure her.

"Ooh!" Charlie suddenly said, making Joey pause.

They found themselves outside an American style diner. The sight and sound immediately made Charlie crave burgers.

"I was going to be a little classier than that," Joey said.

Charlie continued to grin like an excited child.

"Can we?" she asked. "Please? Can't you smell the burgers?"

Joey had to admit that it was enticing. Grinning back at her girlfriend, Joey led the way inside. They were met by a waiter who smiled cheerfully and led them to their table before handing them menus and taking drinks orders.

"Everything looks delicious," Charlie said excitedly. "I don't know how I'm going to decide."

Joey gazed lovingly at her, thrilled to see yet another facet of her personality. Charlie gazed back at her, wondering what was so enthralling.

"You're so adorable," Joey said.

Charlie blushed. Joey made her feel like the world was a far more exciting place than normal. She was exciting and enchanting. And she made Charlie feel beautiful. It was certainly a special gift. The waiter returned and after much careful consideration Charlie ordered a cheeseburger and Joey went for a bean burger. Both would be served with all the trimmings.

"I take you to all the best places, don't I?" Joey smirked.

"Yes, you do!" Charlie agreed. "There's nothing like an unhealthy and deliciously tasty burger."

Joey giggled.

"And I'm going to have a chocolate milkshake for dessert," Charlie decided.

They looked up when their waiter placed their drinks on the table along with knives and forks and a pink placemat each. He offered them a knowing smile before he walked away. Startled, Charlie looked down to find the placement was a picture of hot bikini girls. Charlie flushed pink and looked at Joey who was looking particularly amused.

"Do you think they're all like that?" Charlie asked.

"The waiters or the placemats?" Joey smirked.

Charlie looked hurriedly around the small restaurant. All the boys had pink bikini girls and all the girls had grey surfing hunks. The police officer turned even pinker as she realised she had unwittingly fallen out of the closet.

"Do we look gay?" she asked.

"What do gay people look like?" Joey queried.

Charlie immediately began to backtrack and apologise, feeling awkward before she realised that Joey was teasing her. She blushed more and accepted when Joey reached out to hold her hand across the table.

* * *

Charlie finished her milkshake loudly, much to Joey's amusement. As they stood to leave, Charlie couldn't quite resist stopping the waiter and asking how he knew they were together.

"Because you look so in love with each other," he told her.

Embarrassed and pleased in equal measure, they thanked him and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, declaring that they definitely wanted to come back.

"Where to next?" Joey wondered.

"Let's go for a walk," Charlie suggested brightly, retaining hold of Joey's hand.

Joey let Charlie lead the way as they walked through the quiet streets in the moonlight.

"I wonder what my Dad's going to say when I tell him," Charlie mused.

Joey's heart leapt at the thought that Charlie was becoming so ready to tell people.

"I mean, I can never quite tell with him," Charlie said. "Back when I was a kid, he wasn't really around for me and I think he would have had an issue but he's so much more chilled out now and what with his illness and everything... maybe it would be okay. And I doubt he'd struggle to like you, even if you are a girl. I mean, who wouldn't like you?"

Joey couldn't stop smiling at Charlie's happy musings.

"I'm scared of telling the rest of the Bay though," the police officer admitted. "It'll make Colleen's head spin and I'm nervous about going into the Diner and everything with people knowing."

"I don't think Colleen actually understands the concept," Joey said, before explaining the conversation she'd had with Colleen about her 'romantic' hamper that day on the boat when everything had changed for her and Charlie.

Charlie smiled.

"Will you be offended if we're not like this back home?" she asked, gesturing to their joined hands. "You know, not at first?"

"As long as I get to be with you behind closed doors, I don't mind," Joey promised. "I know it's scary - coming out. I didn't do it that long ago either."

Charlie nodded, feeling comforted.

"I guess it'll all just take time," Joey said. "At least you have Ruby on side."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "That's such a relief."

Joey paused and turned to look at Charlie, gazing at her face and getting immediately lost in her eyes. She stroked her hair and leant in to kiss her.

"If I have to be careful back home, I'll take full advantage here," she said.

Charlie received her lips happily and wrapped her arms around her.

"If we head back to the hotel, you can take advantage even more!" she grinned.

Joey took her hand and almost dragged her back towards it. Neither of them could stop giggling.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Part of this chapter actually happened! Drowningnotwaving and I decided to go for a burger here in Brighton and we got the pink placements. I hasten to add that it is not because we're so in love! I think we just looked gay...! Was ever so funny so I promised to put it in a fic. So, DnW, that chapter was for you. xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The following morning, Charlie and Joey were both reluctant to return home. It had been wonderful living in their little bubble of love for a few days where they didn't care what people thought of them and nobody who knew them would have anything to gossip about. But they knew they had to face the music and tentatively come out of the closet. Charlie was reassured at least that she wasn't going to have to face anything on her own. She loved Joey and she knew that Joey loved her and their precious time alone together for the previous few days appeared to have achieved a more solid foundation for them to move forward with. Already, Charlie felt more comfortable in private with Joey. She loved making love to her and she didn't think any ex had been capable of provoking the reactions in her that Joey did. She felt like her whole sex life had been a lie and that until now, she had had no concept of pleasure. All this time, she had been with different guys, waiting for the earth to move and now, with a woman, it had. She slowed the car a little as they passed a sign welcoming them to Summer Bay.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked, noticing.

This would be a tough hurdle to get over and they both knew it.

"I'm okay," Charlie confirmed.

She reached out and held Joey's hand across the seat, lifting it to her lips to kiss it. They remained close as they headed back home, hoping that Leah would be around so that they could get telling her over and done with. Then their next move would be to transfer Joey's stuff once and for all into Charlie's room, the room that they would share as a couple.

* * *

Ruby felt a little anxious as she walked home from school. Charlie and Joey were due home today and she knew she would now have to get used to them being a couple. It definitely wasn't going to be easy although she had confided in Jai and he had pointed out that Charlie was still the same person she knew and loved. Keeping that in mind, Ruby was determined to be positive and encouraging about the whole thing. She didn't have a problem with homosexuality in general and even though it was hard to get her head around Charlie liking girls, or specifically, liking Joey, she was going to try.

Charlie and Joey pulled up into the drive. Leah's car wasn't there and Charlie's heart sank. She had the resolve to do it now and she didn't want to lose her nerve before she managed. Suddenly she remembered that Leah and VJ had gone away for the weekend. Immediately, she felt guilty about abandoning Ruby. But then, the teenager had told her that she should go. She'd been certain about it. Charlie hoped that their days apart would help Ruby get used to the idea. She was still getting used to it herself and she had no idea how to identify herself now. She liked kissing Joey. But she had no attraction to other women. And she had always been attracted to men. But she wasn't currently attracted to anyone but Joey. And she definitely liked sleeping with Joey. It was better than any sex she'd had with any men in the past. And she didn't want to make love with anyone but Joey in the future. But did that make her gay? Did it make her bisexual? She had no idea. All she hoped was that she didn't freak out over it all and ruin anything. Whatever she was, however she identified, she loved Joey and was certain that she was the best thing that had ever happened to her. There was no way she was prepared to lose her now.

* * *

Ruby arrived home to find Charlie and Joey already there. She paused in the doorway as she saw the new couple on the sofa in each other's arms and sharing a tender kiss. It still felt weird but she was grateful not to react as badly as she had before. Remaining in the doorway as they drew away from each other, Ruby was surprised to find herself struck by just how happy Charlie looked. She was smiling and looked completely lost in her own world. Ruby didn't think she had ever seen it before. She cleared her throat to draw attention to herself and watched them blush. Charlie leapt to her feet as if she'd been caught doing something terrible. Ruby stepped in and hugged her, welcoming her and Joey home.

"Did you have a nice few days?" she asked, sitting on the opposite seat.

Charlie sat back down with Joey and nodded.

"We had a great time," she said. "Amazing."

Ruby was pleased. She figured they deserved it and she doubted things would be so easy from now on.

"Charlie was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner with us or something this evening," Joey ventured.

Charlie looked at her hopefully and Ruby immediately agreed. If she was ever going to get used to Charlie's new relationship, she had to start now.

"Great!" Charlie said, her whole face lighting up. "We have a couple of things to do first but we could meet you there at seven?"

Ruby nodded, not daring to think about what those things might be. She just hoped that they weren't naughty.

* * *

Having got changed for dinner and made out a little along the way, Charlie and Joey climbed into the little, blue car where Charlie had first confessed her love, and headed to the police station. Standing side by side but not touching, they entered Charlie's work and found her boss waiting for them.

"Shall we?" Ken said.

Charlie nodded and Joey followed them both into the office.

"So, what's this about?" Ken asked.

Charlie stammered over what to say for a moment before blurting out that she and Joey had fallen in love with each other.

"So... so, um... I can't be in charge of her case anymore," she finished, feeling embarrassed but relieved that Ken hadn't reacted.

"Is that okay?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded.

"That's fine," he said. "Congratulations. And you did the right thing by telling me."

"We just didn't want anything to get complicated. We wanted everything to be by the book."

She looked at Joey who smiled back, privately touched that they had so quickly become a 'we'. She had never really been part of a couple before but now she felt like one half of a very special unit.

"Well, I'll assign your case over to Watson, Joey and there shouldn't be any complications after that," Ken said brightly.


	8. Chapter 8

_In celebration of the right person being evicted from Big Brother tonight, here is an extra chapter. I never vote to evict because I think it's bad karma but each Friday, if the right person gets the boot, I will post a celebratory chapter! Hehe. We're nearing the end of this fic so I hope you're enjoying the ride. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Eight**

Charlie, Joey and Ruby sat together at the Diner looking through the menu and trying to decide what to order. Charlie felt more awkward than she had since everything had started. Being out in public and being served by the town's biggest gossip was unnerving and she hardly knew how to be around Joey. She didn't want to push her away but she knew she couldn't bring herself to be as affectionate as she had been for the last few days. And even though Ruby knew and accepted them, Charlie was worried that she was still finding it hard to take. Unfortunately, Charlie was painfully aware that her discomfort was rubbing off on Joey and she was desperate not to hurt her in any way.

"So, Charlie tells me she's doing a talk at your school tomorrow," Joey ventured. "That must be pretty cool."

Ruby pulled a face. Charlie laughed.

"I'm a constant source of embarrassment to my sister," Charlie explained.

Joey grinned.

"Unlike you, Joey, I don't worship the ground she walks on," Ruby smirked.

Charlie cringed and looked around, worried that people would hear her. Joey tried not to feel sad that Charlie was so anxious.

"Hey, there's Leah!" Ruby said.

She waved their housemate over and she greeted them with warmth.

"How was your weekend?" the restaurant owner asked.

"It was interesting," Ruby said.

Charlie fought the urge to kick her under the table.

"Oh really?" Leah said. "What did you get up to?"

"Yeah, what did you get up to, Charlie?" Ruby asked with a devilish smile.

"Um... nothing... not much... it was dull."

Joey frowned and tried not to take it personally.

"Okay, well, I'm going to grab some cake for VJ and I'll see you at home," Leah said, hurrying away.

Charlie's eyes immediately burned into Ruby's.

"Did you have to?" she demanded.

"I thought you were going to tell her," Ruby replied.

"Not in the middle of the damn Diner!"

Joey looked between the siblings uncertainly. Ruby mumbled an apology.

* * *

After dinner, as the girls headed to the car, Joey wondered aloud if she would be dropped at home or staying over.

"Staying over," Charlie said quickly.

She'd got used to sharing a bed with Joey and she definitely didn't want to sleep without her now.

"Okay," Joey said meekly.

"Unless you don't want to?" Charlie worried.

"Charlie, of course she wants to," Ruby interjected. "She's just anxious because you're so panicked about anyone in this town knowing you're together."

Charlie was about to object to that being true but then realised her heart had lurched at the thought of anyone overhearing Ruby. She sighed and apologised, taking Joey into her arms and hugging her.

"I'll make it up to you," she whispered with a naughty smile that made Ruby's eyes widen in horror.

Charlie just laughed and the three of them climbed into the car.

"Besides," Charlie said as she strapped herself in. "We did tell people."

"Who?" Ruby asked from the backseat.

"My boss," Charlie explained. "I had to step down from Joey's case against Robbo."

"Well, that's a big step," Ruby encouraged. "And really, if you're worried about it, just tell Colleen and everyone else will know in no time!"

Charlie shuddered but reached over to kiss Joey's cheek before she started the engine. They drove away unaware that Brett had seen and heard the whole thing.

* * *

Having said goodnight to Ruby, Charlie and Joey headed into Charlie's room. They were in each others arms the moment the door closed. They met in a searing kiss and before long, Joey had tumbled back onto the mattress, pulling Charlie with her. They giggled and kissed. Charlie's hand began to roam. She cupped Joey's breast and was pleased when she felt her respond. Joey moaned as Charlie nuzzled into her neck and continue to tease her over her shirt. She moved to kiss her lips again and began to fumble with her clothes. They paused when the heard shouting and loud knocking at the front door. Joey froze. Charlie climbed off her and headed into the kitchen where the noise was coming from. Joey followed anxiously behind her and both were stunned to find Brett there. He charged into the house, shouting obscenities at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joey demanded.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Brett yelled.

"Would you calm down?" Charlie snapped. "There's a young child sleeping upstairs!"

"And does that young child know what kind of monster he's living with?" Brett yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Joey asked angrily.

She took hold of Charlie's arm, wanting to protect and feel protected in equal measure.

"Don't touch her!" Brett snapped.

"I will touch her any time I want!" Joey argued. "She's my girlfriend, Brett and you just have to get used to that."

"You're disgusting, you know that?" he said.

Joey noticed for the first time that he was slurring. She immediately accused him of being drunk.

"Well, how the hell else am I meant to deal with my sister being a pervert?" he snapped.

"Okay, you need to get the hell out of here," Charlie said, stepping forward and beginning to bundle him towards the door.

"You're abusing my sister!" he said. "You've been taking advantage!"

"I'm in love with your sister," Charlie told him firmly. "And I would never do anything to hurt her!"

She slammed the door in his face and turned around. Leah was standing behind them looking stunned.


	9. Chapter 9

_Consider yourselves loved! Spent far too much time drinking homemade cocktails last night and yet here I am, posting the next chapter especially for you! This is the penultimate. I'm struggling to decide which story to post next but I am sure the right one will dance around saying 'pick me' when appropriate. I hope! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Nine**

Charlie did not want to get out of bed the following morning. After the row with Brett the night before, she and Joey had had to awkwardly explain to Leah what the situation was. She had been surprised but fine, although Charlie was still finding telling people very difficult. Remaining snuggled up to Joey, she held her tight and kept her eyes closed.

"You're going to be late for work," Joey told her softly, although she didn't want to break their embrace any more than Charlie did.

"I don't care," Charlie pouted.

"Yes you do," Joey chuckled. "You love your job more than anything. Except Ruby."

Charlie sat up and gazed down at her.

"And you," she said sincerely.

Joey turned pink and giggled shyly.

"And I think I just fell even more deeply in love with you," Charlie grinned.

She leant down and kissed her tenderly before reluctantly agreeing that they needed to get up for breakfast.

* * *

"I didn't hear a thing!" Ruby exclaimed when Charlie and Joey entered the kitchen.

Leah was sitting with her and explaining what had happened the night before. Charlie quickly apologised for it.

"It wasn't your fault," Leah pointed out. "He was the one ranting and raving. Was it your brother?"

Joey nodded and also apologised as she sank into a chair.

"It wasn't your fault either!" Leah exclaimed.

"They're pretty well suited, hey?" Ruby teased.

Charlie poked her tongue out and proceeded to make a pot of coffee in order to wake her up enough for the day. They all looked up when Xavier knocked and entered.

"Hey, Xave," Ruby said warmly. "Breakfast?"

He declined and looked at Charlie a little awkwardly.

"What is it?" the police officer asked.

"Um... have you seen your car?"

Charlie, Ruby, Leah and Joey followed Xavier out of the house. The word 'queer' had been spray painted across one side of the little blue car. Charlie's heart sank and Joey froze. This was the last thing they needed. A couple of school girls walked by, pointing and laughing. Charlie stormed back into the house feeling humiliated.

* * *

Brett waited until he had sobered up a little before he trudged to the police station to make a formal complaint about Charlie. There was no way he was going to stand for some dyke cop taking advantage of his sister. If only Charlie would leave Joey alone, she would be normal again. She would be the reliable, dependable sister he had always loved instead of vile creature she was becoming. A policewoman looked up when he approached the desk and asked how she could help.

"I want to make a complaint about Senior Constable Charlie Buckton," he told her.

* * *

Joey felt terribly guilty as Leah headed out to take VJ to school, Ruby and Xavier left and Charlie called in to cancel work, including the talk she was meant to be giving.

"I'm sorry," Joey said.

"It's not your fault," Charlie replied. "You didn't do it."

"But my brother did," Joey pointed out.

Charlie nodded and reached for her hand. She was stressed and every instinct was telling her to run far away from everything, including Joey. But she also knew that if she pushed her girlfriend away now, she would lose her for good and it wasn't something she was willing to do. Joey accepted her touch and moved to kneel in front of the sofa and hold her. They hugged and kissed for several moments.

"I love you," Joey said.

"I love you too," Charlie replied, kissing her again.

They were interrupted by Charlie's mobile phone ringing.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sir but my Senior Constable has done nothing wrong," Ken said firmly.

He'd instructed Watson to call Charlie and warn her in advance but he had no intention of letting the complaint progress.

"She was working my sister's case and all that time, she was seducing her into bed."

"Mr Collins, your sister and my Senior Constable came to me and explained the situation off their own back. They were interviewed together and separately and the case was handed over to another officer. They might have fallen in love on the same case but they didn't do anything about it without informing me of their decision to become an item. And it wasn't going on during the investigation. Right now, all we're doing is waiting for your sister's rapist to go to trial. My Senior Constable isn't actively working on the case right now."

"But she tricked her into bed!" Brett insisted. "Joey wasn't gay until she met that bitch."

"Firstly, yes she was. I have a statement saying so. And secondly, I don't appreciate you referring to my staff in that way," Ken said reasonably.

Brett leapt angrily to his feet.

"This is all a damn cover up!" he said. "Your cop has abused my sister and you're not even doing anything about it!"

Ken stood also.

"My Senior Constable has done no such thing, I can assure you. If she had, she would be suspended and under investigation immediately. But I will tell you now that that won't happen and there is no case to answer."


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter Ten

That evening, now that everyone knew that they were together, Charlie and Joey prepared to face the Bay. They had booked a romantic table for two at the Diner and Leah had been only too happy to oblige. She wanted to be supportive of her housemates during what she knew was a frightening time. Charlie had been called into work to be told that Brett had made a complaint against her but that it had been dismissed. Charlie had never been so glad to have come out first. If she hadn't handed Joey's case over, goodness knows what might have happened to her and Joey. Entering the Diner, Charlie took a deep breath and held her girlfriend's hand. There was a hushed whisper. Between Brett's vandalism and the complaint, the truth had got around the town very quickly. Leah approached them and showed them to their table. They had agreed to seat themselves in the corner so that they didn't draw any unnecessary attention to themselves but weren't hiding away. Colleen stared at them from behind the counter, turning a little pink and trying to figure them out. The women tried not to notice or let it bother them but Joey was as afraid of all the attention as Charlie was, even though she had had far longer to come to terms with her sexuality than she had.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had finished their dinner without incident, except for the fact that a few people had been obviously talking about them and Colleen hadn't stopped staring as if they were Martians.

"Where to next, my lady?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"We could go for a drink at the Surf Club," Joey suggested.

Charlie nodded, left a tip on the table, took Joey's hand and led her out. Behind them, they could hear Colleen squawking about how she didn't understand how two women could be together in the way and man and a woman would be. They left the conversation behind and headed into the Surf Club together, resisting the urge to show her. Martha was serving behind the bar with Alf and she greeted them warmly.

"How's it going?" she asked. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Charlie blushed, glad that Martha didn't have any problems with her new relationship.

"Thanks," she said. "The day's been fairly testing but... it's good."

"I heard about your car, love," Alf said, joining the conversation.

Charlie nodded. After she'd returned from speaking to her boss, Charlie had found Joey working her socks off by scrubbing the side of the car, trying to make it graffiti-free again. Charlie had joined her and they had ended up in an amusing water fight, followed by shower sex. It really hadn't been such a bad day after all.

"Yeah, we cleaned it off today," Charlie said.

"Was it...?" Alf looked a little awkwardly at Joey.

"It was my brother," she confirmed. "We're not really talking right now."

"He was in here shooting his mouth off earlier," Martha said. "He's barred for a long while."

Charlie and Joey thanked them both for their support.

"Makes no odds to us who you fall in love with," Alf said pleasantly. "You're still the same people – and wonderful people at that."

He nudged their glasses towards them.

"These are on the house," he said.

They thanked him graciously and took their drinks to a table. Sitting down, the both grinned at each other.

"Here's to us," Joey said, proposing a toast.

"Wonderful people," Charlie agreed.

They clinked their glasses together and dared to share a brief but loving kiss.

* * *

The couple stayed drinking wine together for a few hours. Aden had popped by to chat to them and offer a few incredulous but delighted comments that they had 'finally got it on' and they had managed to successfully ignore the gossip that surrounded them. They looked up when Hugo approached them and sat down without asking permission.

"I hear you've been making waves today," he said pleasantly. "I guess I should have known after our date."

Charlie blushed and hoped he wouldn't say what she feared he would. He turned to Joey.

"She pretty much spent the entire night talking about you."

Joey giggled and held Charlie's hand. Charlie swigged her drink and thanked Hugo sarcastically.

"But really Charlie, you could have put me out of my misery sooner," he continued. "If I'd have known you were gay then I wouldn't have been so offended by you keep turning me down."

"I'm not gay," Charlie said quickly.

Joey frowned.

"I don't know what I am," Charlie explained. "Except that I'm desperately in love with Joey."

Joey looked elated and Hugo looked surprised. Charlie had always struck him as the kind of person who kept her cards close to her chest. Being so open was rather out of character.

"Maybe I'm bi or... I don't know. I don't care about labels," Charlie said, talking more to Joey than Hugo.

She looked into her partner's eyes and suddenly the whole of the rest of the world fell away.

"I love you," she said. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I know all of this has been confusing and difficult but it's been worth it."

She suddenly looked worried. Hugo excused himself but it went unnoticed.

"Has it been worth it?" Charlie asked.

"Most definitely," Joey said. "I've waited my whole life for you."

They kissed without a care in the world.

_

* * *

_

Oh wow, this has to be my most angst-free story to date. Look at that, we survived Charlie coming out completely unscathed! Hooray! I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to review. And I shall be back later today posting the first chapter of a new story called Beyond Reason. It's a 'what would happen if Joey returned?' fic. Much Angelo idiocy but much Charlie and Joey romance. Thanks again for reading this story. Love, IJKS xx


End file.
